


Daredevil Season 3 E06

by VeryMildSuperPowers



Series: Season 3 [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMildSuperPowers/pseuds/VeryMildSuperPowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil vs Spiderman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil Season 3 E06

Matt, in track pants and hoodie, paused for thought at the entrance to Fogwell’s Gym. T’Challa would let them know about the Hand investigation. Earthquakes were rare on the eastern seaboard – natural ones, that is. Whoever wanted these holes wouldn’t simply wait for an earthquake, more likely they’d instigate something themselves. He entered, and closed the door softly behind him. He’d been kept busy with investigations and hadn’t done anything physical in a while. Well, except for all of the sex with Karen. That didn’t require a lot of kicking and punching, though. He had to admit it, he was itching for some action.

He felt the battle call. His body needed to be used, he yearned for a physical challenge. He was doing what he could about the bigger threat, unknown to those around him, but he felt he could still be doing more for the locals, dealing with local dangers. 

He did nearly twice his usual workout and despite becoming nearly exhausted, he knew he would recover quickly. At home, after a shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he stood considering his new suit. It was a useful tool, being underused, as far as he was concerned. Time to get back out into the city.

He was up on his rooftop for a while, but heard nothing of interest. Off to the docks, but all quiet there. Then he heard a distant alarm. He was off to see what was going on.

 

Frank was in his workshop, listening to the purloined police radio. A report of potential criminal activity. He selected a weapon and was out the door. 

 

The sensor went off. Peter could not see him, but he was there. He checked the display on his arm to pinpoint Daredevil’s location, on a 3rd level rooftop. Got him!

Manouvering into position, making sure he had lined up correctly, he fired. Two webs, in fast succession. He saw the first make contact, but the second was avoided.

Although Matt’s parry of Spiderman’s first web wasn’t completely successful, it did allow him to get a bead on what was going on and avoid the next one. He used the web stuck to his wrist as a bungee cord and launched himself straight off the roof, swinging down the fire escape, into the building through an open door. He shut and bolted the door, but the web was still attached, stretching and pulling his arm.

Peter was surprised at his target’s speed and abilities. He had immediately adapted to using the web that was supposed to restrain him for his own purpose. He was not going to be easy to take down.

He reached the door, but didn’t try to open it. He knocked.

“Hey, mister? You can’t get that web off, you know. You’ll have to let me in.”

Matt wasn’t so sure. He’d burned his way out of Madame Gao’s bindings, maybe that would work again. He could feel some movement, a slight slipping, but not enough. Not yet.

Hang on. This was just a kid.

“How old are you?”

“Again with the … I’m sixteen, alright? Now, are you going to let me in?”

Matt tried one last time to free himself. He tensed up and did a side-twist-flip, snapping the web. He was free. 

It had taken longer for the suit to burn through the web as T’Challa had only recently obtained a web sample to test and experiment on.

At least Matt had the home ground advantage. He eluded Spiderman’s attempts to track him and returned home. The alarm had clearly been a ruse.

Great. Now fucking Spiderman was after him.

Frank had watched through his scope, and he saw Spiderman leaving alone. Mission failure. He didn’t take a shot, he knew Matt wouldn’t want him to. Interesting, though. He stashed his gun back where it belonged, grabbed a couple of takeaway coffees and went to Matt’s place. 

“Who the fuck was that?” exclaimed Frank.

“Spiderman.”

“Who the fuck is Spiderman?”

“Some dude. Foggy told me about him. Didn't know he was after me, though.”

“Well, a good fight if not a long fight. You were lucky to get away from him.”

“Yep, something tells me there is no such thing as a long fight with him. But, he’s young, Frank. Only sixteen.”

“Hey, I get it, hands off. Still, I could always wing him a little, if you wanted. Slow him down a bit. “

“You’re joking, right?”

Frank smiled. Murdock was a little too serious sometimes.

 

Peter reported back to Tony. “I’d placed six cameras in different locations all set up to capture the street, and every one of them failed. Nothing. Just interference, no use at all.”

“I’ll take a look at it anyway, run it through some of my stuff. Maybe come up with something. Good work, kid. Might be of use yet.”

“Me, or the footage?”

Tony just smiled.

“I’m sorry, I was overconfident. I should have hit him with more. Next time I’ll really load up on him.”

“No next time. Drop it for now, other things to worry about.”

 

She had woken first. He was beside her, sleeping peacefully. The steady rhythm of his chest rising and falling. Before they were together she’d known he was pretty buff, those business shirts could hide only so much. But his naked body was a sight to behold. Much muscle. Very definition. Wow.

Something had been on her mind. Everything she had been through since coming to New York had opened her eyes and changed her perspective. Both Matt and Frank had influenced her way of thinking. What they had both been through, and what they had both done. No more stumbling around, blindly leading herself into danger. From now on, she would look at situations tactically and plan for possible outcomes.

Time to get her shit together.

She had felt this way once before, long ago. Just after starting at Nelson & Murdock. When she was freaking out about Daniel Fisher’s murder, not wanting to return home, his blood still on her floor. Foggy had convinced her, without much persuasion, that a night out drinking was the solution to the problem. There was no way she’d expose herself to that kind of risk in that sort of situation ever again.

While she had been focusing on her new concerns, his breathing had changed. He was awake, listening to her.

She lay her head back down on the pillow. Sliding a hand up his arm, reaching for his chin, leaning up and guiding him in for a kiss. The hug was a bonus.

“Mmm. Good morning.” he said with a smile. “And that is a statement.”

“You’re in a good mood. “

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know, everything that’s going on, maybe?”

“Karen, I’ve got you in my arms. Right now, things are perfect.”

“Huh.” Perfect. As he said it, she recalled the end of their first date, when he had described the night as having been perfect. The restaurant, the walk home, kissing on the steps. She hadn’t thought about that night for a while. The thrill in the pit of her stomach when he kissed her, she had wanted him then and there. But Gentleman Matt said no. Let’s wait.

Perfect.

And now she was in a good mood too. They kissed.

“I’ll get breakfast.” he said as he got out of bed. “You can have the shower first.” He pulled on a pair of track pants and headed for the kitchen.

“Are you busy all day today? I want you to come with me to my place. So I can bring some things back here. I don’t want go back there alone. If I have, as Frank said, raised red flags. So I just want to get everything I might need over here. If that’s okay?”

“Let’s go straight after breakfast. Bring it all back, and don’t go back there again without me.”

“I’m not even sure that I’ll keep it. The apartment. Not move in here, but move my stuff somewhere else. Somewhere new, safer.”

Despite their tight bond, they were still two very independent people who each needed their own space. He understood her need for her own place, and she was right, her apartment was hard to secure. There were much better places available. At least one Hand ninja had known he lived here, maybe more did. So how safe was this place?

“Want me to help you look around? ‘Cause, really, what you should do is find somewhere with the best security and see if you like it, and go from there. Help you start your search.”

“That makes sense, yeah. I’ll see what‘s available.”

She turned the shower on.

He smiled. He loved hearing the shower running, with her in it. He’d really miss that if she weren’t here so much.

Their bond made him feel different and somehow apart from everyone else. They didn’t need the conventional trappings of commercialized love, they really only needed each other. He must keep her safe.

She turned the water off, stepped out and reached for her towel. There was something else she wanted to get his opinion on. Another topic that needed discussion. 

“I’m not sure if I’ll go back to the Bulletin.” She sat at the table in her bathrobe.

“Why not? I thought you liked it there.” He set their breakfasts down, places already set.

“I don’t need it now, since I’m on T’Challa’s payroll too, I don’t have to keep working there, maybe someone else who needs the job should do it.”

They continued the discussion while eating.

“So, you like the job?”

“Yes.”

“And you want to keep it, but feel like you should give it up because you don’t need it financially?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Consider this. It’s the perfect cover. You have a valid reason to tell people why you’re doing investigations, it provides you with an income that’s relatable, and you can feed out information that people can handle, stuff that’s not state secret. It could be helpful. Use your position effectively. Think about that.”

And that was why she had asked him. His lawyer brain would seek out all options, including some she hadn’t considered. 

“Well, in that case, I’d better go back into the office this afternoon. Touch base with Ellison. Not sure what to tell him about, though.”

“Well, tell him you’re apartment hunting because you don’t feel safe there. He’ll back you up. Maybe I should come with you.”

“To make sure big bully Ellison doesn’t pick on me?”

“No, Karen. Because he’s your boss, and I should get to know him.”

She smiled. Gentleman Matt.

 

 

 

Karen had come up with a list of apartments to look up. She’d agreed to send texts to Matt informing him of which address she was at before entering each building. The first two done, she realized the third address was familiar. It came to her – this was a Hand property! Well, scratch this one off the list. But, hang on. She could just have a look. 

Matt, suited up and cloaked, was following her. He wanted to test their plan before he trusted that she would be safe. He saw her send the text but not notice that the message hadn’t gone through. Time to initiate the backup plan. He sent a text.

Once inside Karen signed in at reception, and took the elevator to the sixth level. As she entered the apartment she didn’t notice she was being followed by a copy of herself, one corner behind. Madame Gao. As Karen closed the door behind her, Matt came through a different corridor and intercepted Goa.

“Karen. What are you doing?”

Gao froze, then turned to face him. “Well, I was going to check out one of these apartments.”

“You didn’t get through to me. If I wasn’t following you, I wouldn’t be able to find you.”

“I apologize for my carelessness. It shall not happen again. We should go now, yes?” 

Matt was suspicious. Her heart rate had not altered at all, it was almost robotic. Her speech pattern was different, the timbre of her voice not quite right. This was not Karen. Madame Gao?

He had to decide whether it was better to play along, or confront her. He needed to get to Karen, but he couldn’t risk being captured by Gao again. He’d lose valuable time. 

The stairwell door behind her slowly opened. Frank.

Matt had to let Frank know that this was not Karen.

“Madame Goa. What’s going on, why are you pretending to be Karen? Where is she?”

Frank froze in place. This was Gao? Shit.

Goa transformed into the old lady.

“I was simply here to investigate this property and took advantage when the situation presented itself. I did not expect to fool you. But I did want to try. What have you found out about Nobu? Anything interesting?”

“You were right. There are eight properties here in New York with holes underneath. This is one of them.”

“As I suspected. Which means we have more questions.”

He’d found Karen. “And you haven’t answered mine. Why are you impersonating Karen? She’s in the apartment around the corner. What’s going on?”

Frank took his cue and slid silently through the door and around the corner. The apartment door was locked, so he waited with his gun held casually, pointing at the floor. Finger on the trigger.

“It is true I had hoped my deception would have lasted longer. I am very curious about your contact and you will not share any information with me.”

“I don’t trust you. Why would I share anything like that with you? Information about Nobu is all you’ll get from me.”

“Do you know where he is? I have been unable to locate him for some time.”

Matt shook his head. "Last time I saw him was weeks ago. Tried to kill me.”

“And he will try again, once he has found out he failed. You had best be on your guard at all times. You and your friends.” A subtle hint that she was aware of Frank’s presence.

“Why did you attack that man the other night?”

“I attacked no-one.”

“He said he was attacked by a shape-shifter. If not you, who was it?”

There was a ding as the elevator door opened. It was empty. Without another word she morphed into a young professional-looking man, got into the elevator and the doors closed. The lights indicated the elevator going down.

Matt rounded the corner just as Karen opened the door and exited the apartment. She gasped. Matt, suited up, and Frank with a gun?

“You didn’t follow the plan.” said Matt.

She saw the stern looks on their faces. “What have I missed?”

“Luckily, we’ll never know. Come on.” He held out his hand to Karen and nodded to Frank, who nodded in reply. “I’m right beside you.” He cloaked as they got into the elevator.

Frank headed back down the stairwell.

 

Sitting wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with a hot tea in front of her, Karen was still shaking. Madame Gao had been there? Impersonating her? That was terrifying. It was a violation like no other. What was Gao’s plan?

“Okay. Thanks.” said Matt as he hung up the phone.

“All clear. You don’t have to go in today. Hey, c’mere.” He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She held him, and rested against him. Still freaking out, but calming down. 

“Have to say, not so keen on getting my own place right now.” Snuggling into him.

“No rush. I’ll get a better alarm, for when I’m not here. You’ll be safe, Karen.”

They held each other in silence.

No time like the present.

“I killed James Wesley. He kidnapped me, and I shot him. I think, like, 6 or 7 times.” Silent tears streamed down her face.

Matt didn’t say anything, just pulled her in closer. It was a shock, for sure, but no need to upset her any further right now. 

She shouldn’t have had to do that. 

“Where’s the gun?”

“Hudson River. Gone. It was his.” She spoke quietly, monotonously.

“No-one knows?”

“They couldn’t. I’d be dead by now.”

That was true. If Fisk had found out, he would have arranged it.

Matt decided there was no need for this to go any further. “Don’t tell anyone, not even Frank. Ever. Okay?” He kissed the top of her head.

“You aren’t mad? I didn’t tell you sooner?”

“I’m not mad. It’s not an easy thing to do, to take a life.”

“That’s just it, Matt. It was easy. I grabbed the gun first chance I got, and I knew I had to kill him. No hesitation, I just…” She stifled a sudden sob.

She thought she’d dealt with the trauma, but telling him, putting it into words spoken aloud had re-invigorated her fear. Coupled with Gao’s deception, the car explosion, the Hand’s goddamn holes and now fucking Spiderman was after Matt.

Fuck.

He held her while she cried.


End file.
